


Smile

by Crazybutstillok



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: :), Stream of Consciousness, implied/referenced spoilers, intentional multiple meanings, intentionally vague, punctuation matters where it exists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazybutstillok/pseuds/Crazybutstillok
Summary: sans is sad, sans is mad, and yet, sans is oh, so glad...





	Smile

Sometimes, when my brother dies, I cry.

I weep and sob

And swear I will make everything better

That everything will be better 

soon.

 

I am not a good person.

I walk up behind a small child to scare them

Because I can.

Because I want to.

Because they deserve it

Even if they don’t, yet.

 

I smile at their fear

I grimace at their comfort

Yet…

I made a promise

To her

To him.

 

So I smile

So I joke

So I play

So I lie.

 

And sometimes it works

And the stars align and we get to see them

The world, larger than ever imagined.

But then we always go back

Back home

To where it started.

 

He believes the best of everyone

That they can be good if they want to be 

Even them.

Even me.

His faith keeps me going

Even when life seems tough

Because I know

As long as the world continues

He will be the same.

His integrity will shine through

So I try

 

I try to be their friend

I hate them so much

But I try

It’s what he would want

What she would want

What they all would want

So I try

With jokes

And puzzles 

And company

And food

Though I know what will come

I try for them.

 

But it all goes back

Back to the start

Back to how it was

And I don’t know them

Anymore

Or at least

They don’t know me.

They may never know me.

 

And inevitably, it comes back

The demon.

The child .

The monster.

The  _ human _ .

 

Hilarious, right?

 

I am not a good person.

I try and I try

He believes the best of me

Or at least, that I can be good

If I try.

So I try to keep him happy.

I try, to keep him happy.

And that’s why

I let it go on

I let him die

And sometimes, when he dies, I cry.

 

But sometimes.

Sometimes…

 

I am NOT a good person.

And that’s why, sometimes, when my bro dies…

 

I smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get back into writing, by editing this. This was actually the first thing I ever wrote for Undertale, sort of. 
> 
> Sometimes actual saint Papyrus is the only thing keeping sans on the straight and narrow.


End file.
